Devilish Christmas
by anxious.soul
Summary: Oneshot: Lucifer despises Christmas, pick up a bible and you'd probably understand why as it was based on his Father and Jesus. So when Chloe invites him and others to a Christmas do, he turns it down. Yet will a certain small and somewhat manipulative child convince him to join? Read and find out...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer**

 **Warnings: Language maybe but that's about it.**

 **Summary: Lucifer despises Christmas, pick up a bible and you'd probably understand why as it was based on his Father and Jesus. So when Chloe invites him and others to a Christmas do, he turns it down. Yet will a certain small and somewhat manipulative child convince him to join? Read and find out...**

 **Set in season 3 but there's no specific episode it's around. Although it is after Charlotte gets a job at the D.A's office (so after 3x08 but before 3x10 so *SPOILER* no one knows who Pierce really is yet.)**

 **DONE A BIT OF EDITING BECAUSE AN AWESOME AND ADORED FRIEND OF MINE TOLD ME ABOUT A LARGE MISTAKE I MADE AND ALSO BECAUSE I HAVE A NOTE TO ADD ABOUT A COMMENT FROM A GUEST:  
I know Christmas was a celebration that the Christians 'adopted' -read as stole- from the Pagans, who often called it Yule, that however, isn't mentioned because this is focussed on Christianity and not Paganism. Therefore, I saw no need to insert that detail because this is directed at how Lucifer hates Christmas because of his Father and Jesus.**

* * *

Lucifer sighed. It was coming up to _that_ day. The day he held no care for, despite the decorations that hung everywhere he walked and the smiling happy families. He hated that day and the holiday. Which holiday? Christmas. He hated Christmas. Call him a grinch and he'd give you the finger, but that was Lucifer for you. His reasons were somewhat logical, I mean pick up the Bible, learn the Christian part of Christmas and look at the Devil, you'd probably understand his reasons.

It was Thursday the 21st of December. Four days until the _be_ _loved_ celebratory day. Lucifer was currently wandering aimlessly around the LAPD building, Chloe was looking over some notes and Dan was assisting Ella with Charlotte looking over their shoulders and Lieutenant Pierce was watching Chloe and _helping_ her out with the paperwork. Oh and let's not forget that Trixie was doing her homework or something on one of the spare desks.

Time passed slowly and Lucifer grew bored.

"Detective, I must ask, why am I here? Do we not have some exciting murder case to solve?"  
"You are here because I might need some help with the paperwork _and_ I know that you have nothing on your schedule today." With a sigh, Lucifer sat down next to Chloe, putting his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair, vaguely listening to what they were saying.

As everyone was done with their tasks and jobs, Chloe asked for some to stay. They were Dan, Charlotte, Ella, Lieutenant Pierce, Lucifer and of course Trixie remained behind.

"Umm, so on Christmas day I was wondering if you'd all like to come over for Christmas dinner? Of course, Maze will be there and Dan, you'll be there right?" Chloe asked

"Of course."

"Oh, that would be awesome! Yes! Thank you, Chloe!" Ella said as she hugged Chloe in excitement,

"Anytime Ella." She murmured awkwardly as the young woman unwrapped herself from Chloe.

"That would be delightful, thank you for inviting me, Detective Decker." Replied Charlotte with a small smile,

"I'd love to, Decker. Thank you." Answered the Lieutenant. Lucifer, however, remained silent.

"Lucifer?"  
"I'm so sorry, Detective. But I don't particularly enjoy Christmas, so I shan't be joining you." Trixie looked sad as did Chloe,

"Oh…well if you change your mind, please feel free to join us. I was planning on inviting Amenadiel, and Linda."

"I believe they'd love to join you." With that said, Lucifer turned sharply on his expensive shoes and walked away, not paying any attention to the sad looks directed at him.

— **LINE BREAK** —

It was Sunday the 24th of December. More commonly known as Christmas Eve. Lucifer had decided to keep LUX closed so he could drink himself into oblivion -or at least try to- in peace. He was sitting at his shiny black piano with a glass of scotch -along with the almost empty bottle- when he heard the elevator open.

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood." He called as he pressed down on a key.

"Lucifer!" Came the familiar voice of Trixie,

"Child? What are you doing here? Where's the Detective?" He rambled slightly as Trixie came closer to where he was sitting on the piano bench.

"I wanted to give you this." She handed him a crudely wrapped, somewhat flat, box, the paper was a nice dark green and had cartoonish penguins with red scarfs covering it. Lucifer hesitantly grabbed the box as he stared in shock at the gift in his hands. Before Lucifer could say anything to the small child, she had gone.

Lucifer placed the present on top of his piano, he stared at it for a few tense moments before he began to play the piano and drink his thoughts away. It was almost midnight when Lucifer made his way to his, surprisingly, empty bed.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Lucifer woke up around 10 am, he looked a bit lost and confused. Nightmares had plagued his sleep throughout the night. As the Devil stumbled out of his room and passed his grand piano, he paused and took a step back. Head turning gently as his dark eyes caught sight of the colour green and penguins. He hesitantly picked it up. His hands trembled slightly as he unwrapped the first gift he had gotten in aeons. Getting through the paper, Lucifer stared in awe as he looked at the gift. It was a photo frame. In it was a picture that Lucifer didn't even know existed. It was of him and Trixie. He could remember the day clearly, but he never realised someone had taken a photo of it.

 ********** FLASHBACK **********

Lucifer had arrived at the station and was immediately jumped by Trixie. The small girl had shouted his name before leaping and latching onto his back. Lucifer cringed slightly at her loud voice and the sudden weight on his back. The two had stayed like that for several minutes. Lucifer just turned his head to stare at the peculiar little girl that had somehow weaved her way into his lonely and dark heart. She was grinning widely as Lucifer watched her, a small smile pulling at his own lips. It was Chloe who had managed to take a picture without either of them realising.

 ********** FLASHBACK END **********

Gently, Lucifer placed the photo frame on a shelf in his penthouse. Now that he looked around, he noticed that photo was the only homely item in his home. That was quite a sad thought. Sighing gently, Lucifer looked at his watch, it was 11:15 am. He took a shower before putting on a nice black suit with a burgundy shirt underneath. Looking at his alcohol supply, he grabbed a lovely bottle of red wine, before he went looking through some of his draws and eventually his safe. He wanted to give something to the small child he was slowly starting to like -though he wouldn't admit it.

"Ah, this will be perfect." He murmured to himself as he grabbed a small item from his safe. Placing the item in his pocket, he grabbed the wine and his keys before getting into his Corvette and driving to the apartment Chloe shared with Maze.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Chloe opened the door,

"Hey! I brought eggnog." Linda said as she hugged Chloe,

"Thank you, Linda. Hello Amenadiel." Chloe replied as she hugged Linda back.

"Hello Chloe, thank you for inviting me."

"Come in, come in! Maze is in the kitchen with drinks and Trixie and Dan."

Moments later the doorbell rang once more,

"Hello Chloe, I wasn't sure what I should bring so I brought some mince pies."

"Oh, wow thank you Charlotte. Please come on in, everyone's in the kitchen.

Another 10 minutes passed when the doorbell once again rang,

"Hi Lieutenant, please come in."  
"Thank you, Decker. I brought some beers, wasn't too sure what you guys had."

"Thank you, everyone else is in the kitchen. Ella should be here soon-"  
"Chloe!" Speaking of Ella, the young woman had arrived just as Chloe had said her name,

"Perfect timing, Miss Lopez" Commented Pierce, who was cut off by a hug once Ella had hugged Chloe.

"Please, come on in. Dinner should be in a couple of hours."

— **LINE BREAK** —

The group of adults and Trixie were enjoying themselves, whilst some of the talking went over the youngest girls head, she was kept entertained by the presents she had opened earlier that morning. All conversations were cut off when the doorbell rang.  
"I wonder who that could be." Chloe murmured as she got up to answer,

"I hope I'm not late." Came a familiar voice as Chloe opened the door,

"Lucifer?" She responded in surprise, "I thought you weren't coming."  
"I wasn't but it appears that your spawn has managed to manipulate me into joining. I hope that is alright with you."

"Oh, so that's where you went." Chloe called out to her grinning child before turning back to Lucifer, "Certainly, please do come in Lucifer. There will be plenty for everyone."

"Thank you, Chloe. Also, I brought you some red wine. It's the very best of course, but I do hope you will enjoy it." He replied placing the bottle on the kitchen counter. Lucifer grabbed a beer he was offered before joining the others conversations.

Dinner was ready within the next half hour. It was very delicious and everyone had managed to eat themselves into a food coma. Lucifer took this opportunity to talk to the youth.

"Child, come over here please." Trixie walked over to where Lucifer was sitting a bit away from the others,

"Yes, Lucifer?"  
"I…thank you." Trixie tilted her head in confusion, "Thank you for the photo. Believe it or not but that was the first present I have been given in aeons along with it being the only homely item I own. So thank you." Trixie's eyes watered slightly and without Lucifer's consent, she jumped -well more like climbed- up and hugged the being.

"Why is it the only present you've been given in so long? That's not very nice." She stammered quietly into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her, ensuring that the young girl, whose tears were seeping onto his shoulder through his clothes, would not fall.

"Because…to put it lightly -my family do not like me and I was in Hell for an awfully long time." Answered Lucifer. Trixie sniffled slightly, despite what many think about Lucifer being the Devil, she believed he was, she believed that there was something celestial and 'magical' about him.

Moments passed silently, the two not realising that everyone was watching them with soft smiles, Lucifer placed the child on the counter as he was sitting in the barstools next to the kitchen island.

"I have something for you." He murmured as he searched his pockets, answering Trixie's look of confusion, her eyes widened slightly in surprise and excitement. "Here," He handed her a small box with a ribbon around it. Taking the box carefully, Trixie gently opened it. She gasped, lifting the bracelet carefully from inside and placing it on her wrist. It was a silver coloured feather and wrapped in a circle allowing a perfectly sized gap for Trixie to slide it onto her small wrist.

"It's beautiful" She whispered as she once again leapt at the Devil, "Thank you, Lucifer."  
"It is quite alright, child."

"Oh Lucifer, you shouldn't have. That looks expensive." Chloe said after Trixie had shown off her bracelet,

"Believe me, Chloe, it cost nothing. In fact, it would've been wasted if I hadn't given it to your spawn." When Chloe went to protest Lucifer cut her off, "Please Detective, it was suitable." Sighing Chloe let if go with a slight glare.

Time passed and soon it was dark outside and late according to the clocks. Chloe had put Trixie to bed, before saying goodbye to everyone else. But before Lucifer could leave with Linda and Amenadiel, Trixie wanted to speak to him.

"What is it, child?"  
"Lucifer…was this part of your wings?" To say Lucifer was shocked by the question as the young girl gestured to her bracelet.

"I…umm." He stammered before pausing and chuckling, "You are quite an intelligent and insightful human aren't you?" He murmured rhetorically, "Yes. That was a feather from my wings, which have unfortunately been returned to me and it would seem as though I can't be rid of them."  
"Why is that a bad thing?"

"That is a story for another time. You need to sleep." He replied before uncharacteristically pulling the duvet over her and pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. As Lucifer turned the light off and walked away, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the child who he had grown to love.

"Beatrice Espinoza... you are one interesting and lucky child. You've managed to weave your way into my lonely, dark and broken heart." He whispered into the lightless room, unaware that the child had in fact been listening to him.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Linda, Amenadiel and Lucifer had all returned to the penthouse above LUX, they had decided to spend a few hours drinking and chatting -Lucifer had surprisingly suggested this.

"You gave her one of your wing feathers?" Linda asked in shock.

"Brother, why would you do such a thing?" Amenadiel, who knew how powerful an angel's feather was and how sacred they were, too was in shock.

Lucifer, however, didn't answer them, instead, he just stared out of the window where he stood gazing into the dark and starry night. "She is a rather interesting child. Very perceptive and intuitive. She's also quite manipulative, in a cheeky sort of manner. What a lucky girl." He uttered quietly.

"Brother, what do you mean?"

"I mean." Lucifer turned to face them both, "Anyone that hurts her or tries to, will die a painful death and suffer excruciating pain in the depths of Hell."

Amenadiel and Linda bid farewell after a few moments of silence save for the sipping and swallowing of their drinks,

"You didn't seem too pleased about Lucifer's reply." Concluded Linda, "Sure death might be a bit cruel, but he seems to care deeply for Trixie."  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but when Lucifer gets protective, he gets _overprotective_ , sort of like a mother bear." He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts, "It's happened once before. Lucifer had visited Earth and grew fond of a young boy, I believe he was about 18 years old. One day, the boy was beaten up and killed for being homosexual. Lucifer slaughtered the entire village that had been at fault."  
Silence surrounded them momentarily.

"I thought Lucifer didn't like children."  
"Most of the time he doesn't, but often I have noticed that certain individuals -much like yourself- weave their way into his heart."  
"But why doesn't he like children?" She asked confused with a slight blush,

"Well, Linda, for a long time the only children he had ever seen were in Hell."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, I think that would be enough for someone to dislike children. I mean what horrors could a youth do that would end them in Hell?" Amenadiel stated rhetorically. The two separated one Amenadiel had dropped Linda at home.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I thought I might upload some stuff for Christmas and I got this idea for Lucifer, I might write a Christmasy fic for other fandoms but that's only if I can get an idea for them.**

 **Just going to say I don't know what typical Americans do on Christmas -I mean I know they have Thanksgiving- but I'm basing this Christmas off of what my family does (kind of I mean we don't invite friends (I don't have any to invite tbh lol sad times) over just my grandma and intermediate family).**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


End file.
